


This Rose Is My Flower

by The Atypical Author (Big_Diesel)



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Aquariums, Awkward Romance, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Friends, Divorce, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hiding, High School, Lemon, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Post-Divorce, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Vacation, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/The%20Atypical%20Author
Summary: Follow Jaune Arc as he serves as the narrator to tell his story about this forbidden loving relationship with his best friend Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. Follow the journey as the teenager tells about his devotion, his loyalty, and his faithfulness to his lover. And how the woman of his dreams returns his affections as their relationship grows. {Modern AU} {Jaune x Summer} {plantonic (?) Lancaster}Update on 8/17/19: This Rose Is Definitely My Flower





	1. This Rose Is My Flower

It is a single rose that separates us from our lips. I found the rose lying on the ground on my way to see her. Don't know why such a single rose? Upon that rose laid a garden full of them in assorted colors. I think it was because it matched the color of her hair. No, it might have matched the sunhat I purchased for her when we went to the beach. Or rather the purse that she wanted. Or maybe it was the necklace I bought her for her birthday.

She trails her finger down my spine. Such a sensitive touch. We are both lying on the futon. It is outside, so we have decided to open a window. She uses it as an excuse to save money on electricity. I think it because she wants nature to coincide with we are doing. She once told me in a whisper that "it was natural to love someone." Is it, I told her. Is it natural? Is it natural that I have pined for this woman since the days when her daughter and I were playing in the sandbox? Forgive me for not introducing myself right away, my name is Jaune Arc.

The crimson brunette beauty that I am speaking of is named Summer. The daughter I have mentioned is Ruby. She is my best friend. Which means her mother is Summer. Which also means I am in love with my best friend's mother.

Summer kisses my shoulder. She knows I am in deep thought. I still hold on the rose that I got for her as I enter her home. She called me after letting me know that Ruby went to softball practice. It is okay to tell you readers that I am still in high school. I feel safe to alert, you readers, about this. You have stumbled upon this page. You must have some form of curiosity. It's okay. As Summer tells me, "it's natural to love someone." I take a sip of water to quench my thirst. Excuse me for a second.

I am good, thanks for that brief pause. If you guys want to know what has happened. Summer and I recently had sex. The first in about a week. Rainy season is in the forecast which meant Ruby was home often during the time we normally do it. I can't bring Summer to my house for obvious reasons. Why bring her to a household filled with my mother and seven sisters? Once more, it is safe to tell, you readers, that what we are doing is not what many would call, normal.

Summer tickles my shoulder with her hair. She is growing it. I have complimented it about her hair growth after we had sex sometime back. Now, I see her wanting to grow it some more. She hopes to have it to her legs before the summer festival. Even though I think she looks cuter in a ponytail with the red ribbon that Ruby purchased for her at the last festival that we attended. Nevertheless, I'd told her that even if she cuts it short, she will always be a charm to me. She says that I am just making fun. I was flattering her with her looks. Oh, my sweetness Summer. Why would I lie on my life about the woman I see as charming, passionate, and beautiful? If I would have compared you to a budding rose, then I would be a bug, completely unworthy to pollinate anything from your fibers. Just realizing that you return my affections tears me inside, to think that you love me. For no matter what, I love you, too. I love you to the very depths in which there is no space and time.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking about," she asks me in such a calm, cutesy tone. I turn over, holding onto the covers that separate us from our nakedness. I hum as I put my finger to my lip. "I am thinking about what I want to cook you tonight for you and Ruby." I make another hum. "I am thinking about how adorable you are to me."

She smiles, exposing her pearly whites. Gems in the ocean don't compare to such a gem in front of me. Summer is mine and mine alone. But, in a way, she isn't. Because if she is mine, then I shouldn't be ashamed in telling my parents and my best friend that I am in a relationship with her.

I shouldn't fear what is true. I am crazy in love with this woman. Passions alone isn't enough. I want Summer inside and out. Sex is a bonus, but the assurance of consummating this relationship is when I am able to place a ring on her finger.

As of now, this rose will have to do. I let the bud touch her lips. She puckers allowing the scent to enter her nose and elongate the kiss before returning the rose to me. I turn over the rose, wanting to kiss where she kissed. Tingling sensations jolt me. Knowing my beloved is in front of me. It might be Spring, but Summer is a year-round thing for me.

"I am thinking of going to the beach before the beginning of Summer Break." She turns over, pulling more of the covers to cover her exposed breasts. "Ruby is going to Softball Camp around that time. We should be able to pull a trip."

She scooches closer to me. She tells me that she wants to get warmer. I am not dumb, but I accept it. Be as it is warm or not, her touches is enough and more than enough. "Think you can grant me permission to excuse me from school,  _Professor_ Rose?" I hear a grumble in her voice. She is stirring into a burst of laughter. She turns her head. A bit of the sun hits her eye.

What a gem.

"I think Professor Rose can accommodate students that display effort in their schoolwork," she winks at me. "Are you willing to show me the things that you have learned with me this school year?"

It's my turn to turn over. I face her, keeping a bit of distance. I don't need anything to blur my vision. I blow into her face. She hates that, but it's my cue to tell her my feelings. "Whatever skills you have taught me, Professor, I am able to apply them."

No rose separates us. I come for a kiss. Her kisses are the sweetest things. Sweeter than honey, sweeter than sugar. Gold and silver couldn't measure the wealth of her affection. She takes the lead, swaying the covers so we can have another session.

"As your professor," she tells me. "It is best that a little practice can show reassurance." I comply with her wishes. She immediately aims for my already erected member. She holds it, showing ownership, already familiar with its stature and how it works. She relishes at the moment as she takes her mouth to the base. She has gotten better since we have been together. I feel the juices pouring my dick, pardon the language, readers. My juices meshes with her saliva. She savors it like it is the water of life. She knows that part of me is inside of her. Call us crazy, but the passion doesn't cease. We hope to Oum that it doesn't cease.

I tilt my head in the pleasure she gives me. She uses her hair to tickle my stomach. She knows how sensitive my stomach is and doesn't mind giving me such a rush. I slightly moan she continues to take my dick. Her hot saliva drags to the base. She uses her tongue to collect whatever she misses.

I give her the cue that I am close to giving her a slight twitch of my foot. Her eyes tell me to watch her as she ingests my semen. "I am coming," I tell her and immediately my milk enters her mouth. She groans in delight as she gets another dose of my love. She places her tongue under my dick. She doesn't want to lose a drop. She swallows my essence and comes back to lick me clean until there is nothing left.

It is a tease, but she shows her tongue as proof that she has done the deed. To show the authenticity of my love for Summer, I press forward to envelop her kiss. Excuse this metaphor and I think it is somewhat appropriate, our tongues perform a dance like people exchanging insurance details. I taste my salty juices. She gives it back to me. She reminds me that our love is mutual. We break the kiss. I fall on my back as she falls on my chest.

"Jaune," she whispers to me.

"Yes, Summer," I respond.

"I love you," she tells me.

"I love you, too."

It isn't long that I can share this bed with my precious Summer. Ruby should home in the next hour and I have to put dinner on the stove for the girls before returning to my home. Before we must go our separates ways, we make a promise by wrapping our pinky fingers.

"One day, Summer, we will share a home," I tell her.

She kisses my fingers. "You don't have to tell me that, dear. It will happen."

The moment ceases when hearing the vibrations of her stomach growling. I kiss her on her forehead as I get out of the futon. "I think you are having a helping of hamburger steak for dinner."

"You know me like a book, Jaune."

"Only from the best, my lovely Professor!"

_**It's funny how love can take you from one place to the next. I can't complain about the journey that led me to Summer. Maybe one day, I can tell you guys how Summer and I have met. As of now, I can't. Ruby is to be home in the next forty-five minutes and I must put food on the stove. Until next time, guys!** _

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Tsurezure Children

I am perilous of her love as she is tedious with mine. In the  _Kodansha_  dictionary, she found a word that matched us.  _Tsurezure._ In Japanese, tsurezure means tedium, or tedious. Allow me to back up for a second when I say this again - perilous. I use it because I have fallen more into love. It's perilous because why is something that feels so normal as easily as walking into a room is so forbidden?

She utters my name as she slides her panties off. I blush as I see her back dimples. I jokingly tell her that her dimples are as deep that I can fill it with my cereal. She snorts, slapping my back. She is definitely her daughter. Oh, Ruby, my dearest friend. How can I tell you that I am in love with your mother? How can I tell you that each and every day, each and every way, she washes me in her blessings? Washing and adorning her love with her tender kisses. Perilous I am getting. Perilous that I am falling more into Summer's meadow. A meadow I have grown accustomed, planted, soiled, and wanting to flourish.

"Jaune," she utters my name. She directs her hand to my hand, guiding me as she wants me to undo her bra. "Be cautious as you take it off. I am still tender with my nips." Forgive me, I tell her. I was a bit rough with her the other night when we were able to find time in our encounter. We last made love during study hour at her home. Ruby fell asleep in the middle of solving derivatives. Only if she knew in the next room that her mother and I were exchanging formulas and creating algorithms with our love. Where our bodies were working on physics and biology, love was formulating our chemistry.

No, forgive me, readers. It can be hard to dabble narration along with my lovemaking with Summer in progress. Let me take a break from you guys and I will return at some point.

"Forgive me, baby," I whisper it into her ear. She shudders, feeling my hot breath, igniting whatever flame her loins are going to offer when I come into our safe space. I take off her bra, proceeding to kiss her collarbone. I make light pecks. She doesn't want me to stop. She is getting ticklish but gives me the cue when she wants to stop.

"Do we have enough time before Ruby comes back," I ask her. I have to keep my eye on the clock. Oum knows when the nimble bundle of joy would return. From what she told me earlier in class, she and Yang were going shopping.

Summer bites my lip. She does gingerly, tenderly. Feeling a sensation that it arouses my middleman, alerting my flesh that I am close to consuming our love. "Don't worry about her, sweetheart. Her father called. She is spending some time there." I feel better, better that I can take my time with her. No need to rush. Summer is a gem that is worthy of being analyzed. Didn't matter if the gem had flaws or blemish. I inhale the fragrance of her hair. I trail my nose down her collarbone. I stick out my tongue and taste the flower of Oum's creation.

She moans lightly, wanting not to disturb anyone who might be listening. It is risky. The walls are thin in her apartment. I promise her that someday I will purchase her a home from the ground up. Until now, this apartment will have to do. "If you want, my love, I can turn on some music to distract the neighbors."

She holds my face. She wants me to look into her gentle eyes. She is giving me the fish lips. So cute, so pouty, knowing she wants my attention now. "I've been waiting all day. I want it, my love."

I give her a gentle smile, acknowledging my approval. "As you wish, my princess." I slide my hands to her stomach, applying slight pressure as she tastes my lips. I close my eyes as I cupped under her left breast, massaging it gently. She bites again, telling me softly to massage it more. I do, whatever I can to show my love.

I position myself on top of her. Our flesh is becoming one. I have already remove the final article of clothing as we are now what Adam and Eve used to be. We are alone once more. I am a bit hesitant, partially because I have forgotten the condoms. The last thing I want to do is to pollinate her.

Not yet. Not yet at least.

She must have read my mind. "Don't think it, my love. Just put it in me." Her breath hits my stomach. Butterflies are churning within me. She giggles, sliding her soft, nimble hands to my dick. "You're not going to let your son hanging, aren't you?" She winks. I kind of frown. I hate when my middleman is called "my son." It irks me a bit, but no one is perfect. I take my mind off it as I position myself with her cavern.

"Be gentle with me please," she urges me. She closes her eyes, preparing for the coming of my powerful weapon. Now, that's a better nickname. Excuse me, if I have messed with the alluring, erotic flow. I am not what you call a flowing narrator.

"I will as always, my dearest Summer." I kiss her forehead. It felt sweet, giving her confirmation and assurance that everything is going to be okay. "I love you, Summer."

I positioned my dick to her cavern. I take my time. I don't want Summer to have any pain as I enter. Summer stares at me. Seeing my blue eyes into the night gives her a feeling of being in a calm, tranquil sea. A sea that she wants to be surrounded time after time after time.

She squirms as she feels me enter. She grabs to my shoulders. I shift my body to accommodate her tighten cavern. I keep pressing forward. I see Summer biting her lip each time he put it further.

"Are you okay," I question her, being calm, quiet as possible.

"I am okay," she confirms. "It is just this feeling. Knowing that when you feel the love within."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not."

"I love you very much, my dearest Summer."

"I love you, too, my dearest Jaune."

She pulls me close, wrapping her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply. Trying to kiss away everything of me. Telling me that it's okay to be in love with an older woman. Telling me it's okay to be in love with my best friend's mother. Telling me that it is okay to be in love. A tear strikes my eye. It follows by more tears. She nibbles gently on my lower lip before soothing the sting with a swipe of her tongue. I part my lips to grant entry to her, bringing my own tongue into play.

"Don't stop," she responds in a raspy voice. Her voice is already giving out from the ongoing moaning she was receiving from her lover. Although she is being quiet through biting her pillow, it is putting pressure on her voice. Droplets of my sweat cover her face. She allows the sweat to blend with her saliva. She wants to taste me in many ways than one.

I let my hand drift to her breast once more. I give it light scraps, wanting her to go mad. I want her to go crazy with desire, with passion. I wanted more of her heavenly voice. I thrust rougher, wanting her to receive my love. Call me a hypocrite, but the thought of perpetuating life didn't sound like a bad idea/

"Come closer." She urges me as she wraps her arms around my neck. She whispered into my ear, things she was too embarrassed to say aloud, but they are her true, complete thoughts. Words like she wants him needs him and don't want to stop. Words that would tighten her cavern more and expedite my climax.

She licks my neck, biting into it. Her way of staking her claim. She knows that they are looking. Envious is in her nature. Not even her daughter is exempt. I grab her hands, letting her know that there is nothing to fear. I sink in for another kiss. I want nothing more of making Summer mine. I want all of her. I want her as we need air. I want her. I want her. I want her. What more can a boy want?

"Summer," I scream to her. "I am close to coming."

"Make me come," she tells me. "Make me come from my pussy."

Following her command, I take her legs and wrap it around my arm. I have decided to give her a good thrust to make each other climax. The sound of my hips slapping her cavern is making her moan deeply. Through her muffled voice, she was feeling good. On the second thrust, she comes. Her juices spurts from its sprout, surrounding my dick with its warmth.

It isn't long when I feel the hotness entering her cavern. I spurt along with thrusting. Each thrust, I hear her make jerking noises. I ebbed in the afterglow until his climax ceases. As I am pulling out, I take hold of Summer's face and give her another kiss. We swap tongues, tasting our love.

"I love you, Summer." I try pulling away, but she isn't finished. She wants more of me. She grabs me and tastes more of my tongue. She crosses her legs and presses on my back.

"Don't leave," she tells me. "I want to feel your warmth longer. Just a little bit longer."

I sniffle. "As you wish. I love you, Summer." I look away. "I wish I can find another way to say it more."

She slides her hand to my face. "Your actions show it, honey."

* * *

An hour has passed since then. I just got out of the shower. She is gracious of enough to keep a change of clothes. She has a special compartment without alerting Ruby. She leans back in her chair as she is working on grading papers. Even as she is working on paperwork, she has the sexy teacher look. Pencil in her ear, hair wrapped in a ponytail, and wearing nothing but a buttoned-down shirt. If I could, I would attack again.

I don't have that much time. I am expected to be home soon.

"Ruby is going to spend the night with her father," she tells me. "Are you sure you can't stay much longer."

"Can't tonight, dear," I tell her. "I have to help Dad with the rutabagas in the morning. I promise my little Kickapoo, Joey, that we will make Shrinky Dinks. And I need to write a resume for Jan so she can keep a job." I am drying my ear with the towel as she pours a cup of coffee. The scent of gourmet macadamia nut fills the room. "Have time for a cup?"

"Always time for you, my love." Oum, she knows how to keep me.

I sit across from her as I ingest her coffee. It tastes pleasant, with a hint of bitterness. "You got this from when you have gone overseas, didn't you?"

She flicks at my nose. "A certain Arc remembers my endeavors." She shows me a piece of paper. "It's too unfortunate that he can remember my past, but can't remember how to answer a question on a test."

She shows that I have failed the test. I look disappointed. She holds my chin. "Jaune, I love you. But understand that your grades are a priority." She drinks a cup of her coffee. "Remember that I am your teacher first, your lover second."

I stare into the coffee. A bit of a sore spot hit me along with the bitterness of her coffee.

She cradles my face. "Don't get defensive. I wouldn't be a great partner if I don't tell the truth." She shows my paper. "You are not getting enough detail. Certain parts I don't understand." She narrowed her eyebrow. "I thought you went over this with Ruby?"

I blush as I look away. "Remember that one night…" I touch my index fingers delicately. She blushes, getting her red pen to do some editing.

"I will give you partial credit for that," she laments. "You have barely past, but dear, you must do better." She frowns. "Or else, we will cut our lovemaking."

I finish my coffee. "As Oum as my witness, I promise to pull my grades up."

She smiles as she swipes to the next paper. "Excellent decision, Mr. Arc." She takes another sip. "Because we have a test in a week. In order to pass my class, you must score well." She crosses her legs. "Until then, no sex."

I nearly spat out her coffee. "No sex?"

She nods her head. "Look to it as a challenge. How bad do you want to pass this test." She unbuttons a part of the shirt. "To have a fill of this rose." My erection speaks for me before I can. "Study for a week and pass this exam, I promise to fulfill one wish for sex."

I am cracking knuckles. "Deal!" I am getting ready to grab my things until she reaches for my hand. She gently guides my hand toward her panties. I feel the warmth, alerting my middleman. "It's a good thing that today is Friday." She winks at me. "So, you have the entire week to prepare. Allow me to give you a preview of what you are going to get if you pass this test."

_**It's funny how love can take you from one place to the next. I can't complain about the journey that led me to Summer. Maybe one day, I can tell you guys how Summer and I have met. As of now, I can't.** _

"To up the ante, I forbid you to masturbate as well," she tells me as she leads me to her bedroom.

_**I have some tension to release before this week of no sex. And she tells me to not masturbate either? Knowing that this is for my Summer, it is worth it. That is what keeps me going. Until next time, ladies and gentleman.** _

_**Seriously, Summer. I can't masturbate?** _

* * *

**I dedicate this particular chapter to my female readers. Thanks for the love and support.**


	3. This Rose Is Still My Flower

Summer thinks I make the cutest yawns. She tells me that I yawn like a skittish kitten. I teasingly flick her nose for that loving, but strange comparison. We are lying in bed. Winter decides to pay a visit so we are nestled in the futon until spring returns from its little siesta. It isn't bad for Ruby isn't here (thank Oum). What explanation should I explain to my best friend that I am lying naked in bed with her mother? She takes my hand and nuzzles with it. She looks adorable wearing my buttoned down shirt. I can hear the chai tea brewing loudly in the kitchen, Summer hinders me from leaving.

"Summer, I don't want the kitchen to burn, do you," I say.

She shakes her head in protest. "Nope, I want you to stay in bed with me." She is adorable when she acts like a child. For a moment, I forget that she is a forty-something woman with a teenage daughter. I also need to remind myself that this desert rose is also my professor.

"Five more minutes, ma'am, and I need to get the tea," I tell her while kissing her nose, then her cheeks, and then her supple lips. Tasting her kisses are the sweetest things next to Nora's honey pancakes. I close my eyes, fighting the temptation of my member acting like a compass. She moans, wanting me to become frisky. I debate to rather unbutton a shirt but I quickly deny it. Only Oum knows how much longer Ruby will be before she returns from her father's house.

She rests on my arm, drawing patterns with her manicured nails. Her eyes glisten like a shining star and it isn't yet nightfall. "I wish you can spend the night with me this once," she purrs. "A night without you is like a night without the moon."

I cover my mouth. Her pouty octopus lips are adorable. "Honey, we must keep appearances. We don't need to warrant trouble."

"I know, dear. At some point, I need my king."

"And I need my queen," I say to her calmly, swaying her reddish brunette hair. "Just a few months and graduation will be around the corner."

She kisses my shoulder. "I can't wait."

"I either."

I pat my stomach as the cue for her to get on top of me. She doesn't hesitate as my nimble desert rose applies herself to my chest. We share another kiss. I bathe in her love as she rubs her hands on my shoulder. I slowly trickle my hands down her back, rubbing it affectionately before slowly cup her ass. Excuse my language, readers. I slide my hand into her panties, applying pressure on her cheek.

She hisses loudly. "More, baby. Make me fill this room with heavenly noises."

My trusty compass protrudes on her curtain. She teasingly rubs her panties against my dick, causing my member to stir into a tingling sensation. She knows that it doesn't take much for I to climax.

"Do you want this kitty to get the cream," she purrs teasingly.

"Meow," I purr, nuzzling my nose with her nose.

"I think this kitten wants some more milk," she tells me. "This kitten has been a good girl."

"Mom."

Immediately, my worst fear is confirmed when hearing the sound of the door close. Ruby is home. Summer panics and gets off the top of me. Conveniently, my clothes are beside the futon. I am scrambling of putting my clothes on before she approaches her mother's room.

"Hurry, dear," she tells me as she slips on her jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

"I am hurrying, love," I am telling her nervously. I know it was only a matter of time before we were to be caught slipping. Pardon my language, once again, readers.

"Mom, why is the door locked?" Ruby's voice is from the other side of the door. She is fidgeting with the knob. "I see Jaune's shoes by the door. Is he here too?"

I put on her slippers and grab my jacket. Before I depart for the window, she gives me one final kiss. "I will call you later," she whispers. I open the window and reach over the fire escape. I am happy that her apartment has two stories. I beelined my way from the stairs to the ground. I can hear Summer and Ruby discussing something, but I need to make my way from here so that Ruby doesn't suspect. I run into the alley where I keep my bike and make my way out of dodge.

I ran away safe for now. That was a close call. As I make my way back home, I make a reminder that she and I need to talk. As much as I love her, I don't want to break this up. This time we were that close to being discovered. Oum knows how many times a person can have luck before being struck out.

I make my trek home. I get a text from my mother. She wants me to get some peppers for dinner. At least this twenty-minute ride to the farmer's market can my erection time to calm down.

* * *

I save the last piece of chocolate chip cookie for Ruby as she guzzles my leftover soda. Anything that it is defined sweet, Ruby will consume. The sound of her sighing implies she is ready for her next treat. She takes my cookie like a child and devours it in a couple of bites. "Jesus," I tell her. "Remind me to have Mom to make enough for you and me."

I give her my milk tea. I am not planning to drink it anyway. My sister, Jenna, wanted me to try it. I will let Ruby debate the analysis. She wipes the crumbs from her lips. "Like yeah," she yelps. "You should know that every time your mother makes her world famous cookies to send a boxful." She stammers. "Better yet, a case full. No, no, a truckful. No, no…" She can go on and on until the end of days, but I make a mental note to make enough for my best friend.

The sound of the bell rings. I tap her to return her to Earth and to return to class. "Aww, I don't want to go back to class," she pouts.

I tap her head with my notebook. "Relax! It's Study Period. You will sleep away anyway, and I have to help you when I come over to your house to help."

Feeling giddy, she bumps my back with her chin. "Yep! Yep! It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't come over to my house. Mom and I love it when you come over."

I shouldn't have to explain it, but I will remind you, readers, that it has always been Summer and Ruby living together. Summer finalized her divorce from Ruby's father a couple of years ago after he decided to return back to Yang's mother. It was an uneasy divorce. It left Summer in a pit of doubt and despair, questioning Tai, her ex-husband, on returning to his ex-wife. Like a good friend, I supported Ruby with anything her mother needed. I cleaned for her, took care of the home, cooked for them, anything. Don't get it twisted that I was using this as a ploy to get close to Summer. Even if Summer was married, I would have done anything to be close to her. Love makes a person feel...love makes a person feel...love makes a person feel….

Ruby grabs my hip. She grunts as if she is trying to pick me up. "Golly, Jaune, I wish I can pick you up like you do me," she giggles.

"You are ten years and several cookies behind, my fair Red," I teasingly say to her while poking her stomach.

She pouts, displaying the very octopus lips her mother does. They are really birds of a feather. "Not my fault that I love sweets."

"Never said that it wasn't your fault," I tell her while flexing my arms. "If you want these pythons, then spend some time with me on the weekends. I can use a workout buddy."

She reveals a childish smile, holding her fist under her chin. "I take your word on it, Jaune."

"Sweet! You do know tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

She drops her head. "Maybe I am not worthy of it."

I tilt her head. "I can come over tomorrow at eight and I can help you. Deal?"

She punches my shoulder. "Deal!"

We continue to walk until she gives me a look. It is the very look she gave me earlier when I was picking her up to go to school. "Jaune, I saw that your shoes were left at home yesterday."

I stop in mid-walking. She couldn't know. There was no way she wouldn't have discovered. I turn to face her. "Remember when we went to go clubbing, you know without your mother knowing."

She snaps her fingers. "That's right! Either way, I was letting you know."

We continue walking. "If you want, you can give them to me tomorrow or I can come by and get them."

She scratches under her chin. "Actually, I don't mind if you leave them there."

"You sure?"

"Sure! Mom fancies you. You are my best friend. Plus, you are always cooking for us. So, think of it as a spare if you forget something."

I blush. I actually can say I feel proud that Ruby values me along with her mother. At the same time, I feel guilty for she doesn't know the entire story. I overlook the thought, bumping my fist to her shoulder. "All right, Rubes. It's a deal!"

She nodded her head. "A privilege, my blonde puppy."

"Mr. Arc." The firm grip of a hand urges me to turn. Ruby pauses and sees that it is Professor Rose (or Summer). When I am at school, I am to address her as a professor. I learn how to separate myself when I am at school and when I am with her. It is getting better. It is getting better. Personally, I wish I can't until graduation so I can expose my love beyond these four walls.

I bow to my professor. "Good Afternoon, Professor Rose." I bump Ruby to do the same. She follows cordially. "Afternoon, mother." I close my eyes in defeat as I feel the impact of Professor Rose hitting her daughter with a notebook on her head.

She rubs the pain from her head. "Ow!" She glares at her mother.

Professor Rose purses her lips to Ruby. "You should be like Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose. Address your professor in an honoring, respective manner." Summer's sternness works together here. She takes her job seriously and to a tee. This isn't the Summer who yelps when seeing a cockroach or a rat whistling on the floor. Or when she pouts when I purposely kiss her chin instead of her lips.

"Sorry, Professor Rose." Ruby bows apologetically. She feels her mother tilting her chin.

"Much better, Ms. Rose." She turns her sights on me. "Mr. Arc, there are some forms that need correcting in my office. It is important that we straighten these things out before we leave campus this afternoon."

"Certainly," I tell my professor. She is probably referring to the forms of our Senior Trip. "Right now, Professor Rose?"

She gives me an affirmation by nodding. "Yes, Mr. Arc. Professor Port doesn't mind conducting free period while we straighten things out." She walks away promptly without a proper dismissal.

Ruby pats my back. "You are class president, Mr. President." She snickers quietly so her mother doesn't hear. "Can I borrow your notes for the time being until you come back?"

I hand her my notebook. "And please, don't copy my paper word from word like you did last time. Your mother failed me for plagiarism (Seriously, she did. I didn't want Ruby getting into trouble because she would have been grounded. Ruby always have my back so I took the fall. She failed me on the assignment and reported it to my parents. I was grounded for a week and Summer banned me from sex for a week, along with no masturbation. It was not a good week for me).

Summer's office is very lavish and well-furnished. Everything in the office is updated and state-of-the-art. There are whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old fashioned executive desk is there. It has a few laptops and two business phones. It also includes a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office is neat. Summer is the Department Head at the high school. Professionalism is very important to her, thus why it is important we keep our relationship where it needs to be.

Summer closes the door and directs to the seat in front of the desk. She goes to the refrigerator where she has a can of Fresca. She gets two cups filled with ice and pours the Fresca in. I thank her as I take the drink. She takes a swallow before putting it on her desk. She purses her lips. She is in thinking mode. She does that when something serious has been on her mind. I give her time to let her head clear as I down the Fresca.

She goes to the radio and turns it on. Sade is playing. She turns it at a volume where the sound is suitable to not disturb her neighbors and to not let prying ears hearing what we are speaking.

"Sorry for not calling you last night, dear." She sits in front of me. She holds my hand, rubbing it gently while I continue to take sips. "Ruby was always there whenever I want to call you."

"Don't worry about it, dear," I tell her. "I wasn't expecting a call. In fact, I went to bed and thought nothing more of it."

She puts on her cutesy pouty octopus lips.

I kiss her arm gingerly. "In time, Ruby is going to become like you."

She takes her hand away. "Are you trying to get close to my Ruby?"

I take a strong glance before her face softens. "I am kidding, sweetie." She gets off from the desk and walks to the window where she can see our campus. "To be honest, if it is anybody I would trust to have Ruby, I rather it be you."

I don't respond to her suggestion. As I said to you guys earlier, Ruby is nothing more than my best friend. I love her, but I am not in love with her.

"We were too close last night," she tells me. "We have to be more careful."

"I can't agree any more with you," I say to her. "I don't want us to get caught." I scratch under my chin while she continues to observe her surroundings. "Ruby wanted to know about my shoes."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her…." I pause. I actually didn't tell her about that night when Ruby and I went to the club.

"Tell her what, dear?"

I return my sights on Summer. "I told Ruby that I left them after taking it out of my backpack when it was pouring rain that one night I was studying at your place."

She gives me a thumbs up. "Great. At least we don't have to worry about that for a while." She returns back to the front of the desk. She yawns as she holds my hand again. "I got a call from her father this morning."

"Tai?"

"The one and only."

"What did he wanted."

"This weekend, he wants to take the ladies out of town."

I smile. "That's great. Isn't it?"

"Yes, dear. It is," she begins doodling my arm with her fingers. I love it when she does that. "I want to spend the day together, just the two of us."

"What about exposing ourselves in the public eye?"

She puts her finger to my nose. "I am getting there, sweetheart." She slides her hand to a file folder where she opens and looks at whatever is inside. "What should I tell you about a certain headmaster sending a certain department head on a weekend research project?" She pulled out a piece of paper and hands it to me. "And what should I tell you that a certain headmaster needs a department head to bring a student assistant to conduct this weekend research project?"

It is a conference on cultural studies. A three day, two night conference at the Oe Beach Resort at the outskirts of Vale. I didn't care about the details of the conference, but it is a great opportunity to be alone with Summer.

"It is only us representing our district. The people don't even know I am bringing a student," she says with glee. "I check for things off-site. There is a beach and an aquarium I am dying to see." She flicks my nose as she kisses it. "It's on the same weekend Ruby goes out of town." She points to the piece of paper. "All I need is your parents' permission. Also, extra credit." She says this part in a sing-song.

"Professor Rose, you drive me at a hard bargain." I extend my hand in the preparation for a handshake. Instead, she cradles my face. "Let's kiss on it," she tells me as I taste my desert rose. She breaks the kiss.

"This is so exciting!" She hugs me and shakes me swayingly. "A weekend with my lover! This is so exciting."

_**A blessing in disguise as I say. Sometimes a close call can be great things as it leads to this. I am definitely looking forward to this weekend. A weekend alone with my desert rose, my dearest Summer. I have to go, readers. Summer wants to give me one more kiss and I don't think it is appropriate to share it with you guys. Until we meet again!** _


	4. This Rose Is Definitely My Flower

So I am standing in line holding a case of Sprite. For starters, she loves Sprite. Despite the fact that I am a Pepsi fan, we decided to go with Sprite. Excuse my tangent, but there is a line when there is a soda of choice. One night, Summer and I debated in bed on which soda was better. I mean, Sprite is crisp and has freshness, but a Pepsi is something one can savor and taste its definiteness. There isn't much that we disagree on, but we will have to draw the line on Pepsi versus Coca-Cola. Back to my point, this desert rose should consider herself lucky that the can helps us with getting inside of the aquarium. Alas, readers, what I am about to say is very true. We are very economical. What I have failed to tell you guys, and forgive me, but I, too, have a job.

I work as a tutor. Mostly with lower aged children. But from time to time with kids my age. Rare with adults, but I am capable of working with anybody. And no, that isn't how my relationship with Summer began. Ruby was a lost cause until I came and directed her with her schoolwork. That lovely drink of water isn't stupid, but needs guidance and throw some of my mother's cookies for motivation.

Back to the point. The last thing I want to do is bore you readers. I am amazed that you have gone this far. You really must enjoy the simple, pleasant everyday life of an eighteen-year-old and a forty-something-year-old woman. For the record, I know her true age but refuses to tell you, readers. I am paying for the aquarium. At the very least I don't want to promote, in my mind, that Summer is nothing more than a sugar mama. Not my Summer. We did have arguments over finances. After our previous debacle at the hotel earlier today, we came to a consensus. She was to purchase food and drinks. I would pay for our tickets and any souvenir to bring back for her and for Ruby.

"Get this too, dear." Summer hands me a bag of potato chips. She clings to me, holding my hand and acting giddy. I think it is the freedom to be at a place that no one knows about us or our status. I intertwine my hands, giving her a sated confirmation as I kiss her hands. She is ticklish, excited that she is spending the weekend with her man. I, for one, can't agree anymore.

After I pay for what we need, she holds the door for me as I step into the warm sun. The sea air lies in my wake, telling me to partake the beach. Not today for we are doing the very thing that she wants to do. And that is going to the aquarium.

She throws me the keys to our rental. Side note, and pardon me, readers, once again. What kind of headmaster gives a professor the funds to rent an Audi convertible? Seriously? How cool is that? At first, I questioned what Summer did to the old man to get that kind of power? I fought against it. Summer isn't like that. She even told me that her experience there gave her tenure. Much confirmation, but I must fight my ocassional jealousy. She still doesn't know about my going to the club. I will explain in detail when the time is appropriate, along with explaining how Summer fully consummated our relationship together.

I lick my lips and rub my hands of the force that is in front of me. My very dream car and sitting beside me, my maiden, my desert rose, my one and only queen. She gets her cell phone to connect to her Bluetooth. She sticks her tongue out. "What kind of music are you into?"

"Something to cruise to. Honestly, what I am kidding," I say to her. "Find a rap song please."

"Coming right up, dear," she says to me as she scrolls through her music player.

As a blonde haired, blue eyed white boy, I am heavily cultured. My parents raised me in an environment to expose myself to all walks of life. I try my hardest to not subject myself to hate. Ignorance is only bliss for the fact of my relationship with Summer. If that is still taboo, then going to hell is my route. For I am not going anywhere without Summer.

Kendrick Lamar's "Swimming Pools," was the section. A song that is a couple of years old, but Summer knows every single verse to this song. She plays this song at least once a week when she is either cleaning or cooking dinner. She bobs her head to the beat as I turn on the ignition. She and I vibe to chilling, yet haunting beats as we head to the highway.

Another side note, readers, I can explain in detail about the events that went down at the cultural studies conference, but I really don't care about it. It is your typical run-of-the-mill conference with boring presenters, dry humorous guest, hundreds of free pens and bracelets. Products that you are not going to use when it is over, boring PowerPoint presentations. I slept half of the time and that chalky, off-brand coffee didn't help. Nevertheless, I couldn't ever be so proud of Summer as she listened intuitively to whatever was given to her. I envy that about her. When Summer is engaged with her learning something new, she is in. She often tells me that. Lately, she has thrown hints about my choices for University. No big deal, a few pamphlets and e-mail reminders about testing and college registration deadlines. I won't say it is annoying. She is a combination of things: a mother, a teacher, and a lover. It is important to have all of those qualities, I guess. If she didn't have either of them, would she be the same Summer? Back to the point, sorry!

She tells me that Oe Beach Aquarium is one of the best aquatic zoos in Vale. I take her word for it. She always loves the water. I still have sand in my ears when we went to the beach last year. I called her my little Starfish. Just lying on the shore, allowing the surf and the seaweed to take her away. I stood a few feet away, watching Summer being herself. I look back to those moments with Summer. It's a shame that what people call taboo and forbidden is sacred to us. People can't help who they fall in love with. I didn't ask Oum to fall in love with Summer. It just happened. When we are alone and without any familiar people, Summer is her true self. Only if they knew how much of a nubile, gentle creature is. Even right now, Summer is rocking her head, hiding her glow behind her sunglasses and rapping to another Kendrick Lamar song. She is allowing the wind to blow her crimson brunette hair without a care in the world. This is the Summer I want to see every day. We shouldn't have to be alone for I see.

Then yet again, is everyone worthy of seeing it.

Her eyes are wide as saucers as we approach the place. She turns down the volume so she can take in the place in full view. She grabs my arm. "Jaune, we are here. We are here!" She screeches and hits her thigh. "I have been waiting to come to this place."

"Easy, dear. I am still driving," I tell her calmly. "But seeing you like this entices me of wanting to see this treasure."

She does her lovely pout. "You mean the exhibits or me?" She looks down, pointing with both of her index fingers.

I let out a slight smirk. "I was talking about both, princess."

She returns by giving me loving, sweet kisses on my cheek. She doesn't stop. Release your inhibitions, Summer. No reason to hide your shame. It is just you and me. Well, you, me, and the readers that are reading this at this time.

At our first exhibit, it is a show that features a very popular dolphin. I don't spare any expense when she wanted closer seats. The park employee gives us center seats and some Panchos for the expected water. Believe me. I know we are going to get wet (and forgive me once more, readers, I will leave that entendre to your imagination). In water bluer than any ocean the dolphin leaps high into the sultry air. From his shiny grey topside and whiter underbelly fly water droplets, cascading down, bejeweled in the light. His body arcs and tail flips and down her goes with a splash. The audience claps and the trainer continues her dialogue. Under the water, the dolphin turns sharply to avoid the sides of the tank. The below ground watchers gasp and soak in the information about this animal, how he was rescued and restored.

Summer grabs my hand. "Look at it go," she says like a small child. "This is so enchanting."

Along with Summer, the crowd feels good, almost as if they rescued him themselves. He quickly returns to the surface for fish, open-mouthed for more "ooohs" and "ahhhs." He clicks in the way dolphins do, but these fish throwing bipeds don't understand. He wants to know where the rest of the ocean went, where his family went, how he can get there. If only one of these nice folks would point the way he'd say a fond farewell and go.

Afterward, we dry ourselves off under the heating vents. She keeps flicking sea water on me. "Quit it," I tell her teasingly. "I am beginning to think who is the child and who is the adult." She punches my shoulder. "Oh, whatever, punk." She holds her fist in a fighting stance. Teasingly and playfully, she says. "What? Want to go a round?"

I cover my face in laughter. She plays too much. "I give, I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

She puts her hands down. "Jaune, you are no fun!"

I cover her face with my hand as she playfully sways her fist. "C'mon, let me at ya! Let me at ya!" I shake my head. "My Oum. If you are going to act like a child, I will treat you like one." She stops, returning to her composure. "Sorry, dear. You know how I am when I am surrounded by water."

I kiss her forehead. "I know, my desert rose." We share another kiss before we hold hands to go to the next exhibit.

The aquarium fish are everything we have hoped they would be, but the shoal of people moving at their set pace in their set path bothers me a little. We want to stop for a long time for some tanks, run back to see others we hankered for another glimpse of or race on to the turtles.

We want to cut across the aisle when something caught her eye and try to see the crab's claws up close. At least we are able to see that. It is safe to assume that weekends are a bad time if you want an extended time to view such pleasant creatures.

Summer points at the crabs snapping their claws while fighting for their food and then laughs. She slaps her thighs before wiping a tear. "Look at them go! They really want that food."

She turns to me. Her glowing appearance brightens the darkened exhibit. She takes my hand. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, my desert rose. What warranted any concern."

"You were quiet is all."

I ensure her that I am okay. "It's fine. I am just enjoying the pleasure of seeing your happiness is all."

She picks up my hand and kisses it. "I enjoy the pleasure of  _our_ happiness."

Marry me, Summer.

She pulls me forward. "Let's keep going. I heard that the gift shop as a spot where you can the fish swimming on the floor."

I never had the heart to tell her that this is my first time visiting an aquarium. I still haven't had the heart to tell her that I never had any vacations until I have gotten with her.

At the gift shop, I tell Summer that she can buy whatever she wants. She keeps turning me down, saying that I being there is a gift of its own. I tell her that I insist. I want her to have something to remember our trip together. After much consideration, she buys a dolphin plushies. I smile as she pushes the plushies next to my face.

"This dolphin reminds me of my Jauney," she says in a voice like a mother does to her baby. "I will take this."

I give her my debit card for her to purchase. As she does that, I take a look at the floor. She is right. The floor has a tank where I am seeing dolphins swim. A very beautiful scene if I may add. I am grateful that she has brought me here. She doesn't know how grateful I am for her.

* * *

After the aquarium, we grab dinner at a seaside restaurant. She orders Italian and I get French toast and chicken wings. She pokes fun as she tells me that I need to eat better. I mockingly said, "it doesn't count while I am on vacation." After some witty bantering and some good food, we return to the hotel.

The air conditioner soothes my sweaty body as I retire to the bed. I fall in face first. As I bury my face into the pillow, Summer does the opposite. "I am going into my bathing suit so we can go for a swim. Be right back!"

As energetic as she is, I am serious on which one is the adult and the child. My bones are weary and if she wanted to sleep, I won't mind. I tell her that I will be ready to go to the pool with her in a few minutes after I catch a second wind.

She chuckles loudly. "No, no, no, dear. You are too tired to go where the public is there." I hear her stepping out of the bathroom. "What I would like to do with you is a bit of  _adult_ swim." Her voice is in an alluring, flirty tone. I immediately turn around to see what antics Summer has prepared.

Summer is wearing our high school's swimming outfit. She blushes while holding on to her arms. It is a blue one-piece swimwear, but it is snugged in all of the right places. My heart begins to flutter for whenever she cosplays like this, I am eagerly excited.

"Summer," I am stammering. My heart beats, my breathing labors, and my penis is definitely hard at this point.

She giggles. "It belongs to the school," she says before putting her fingers to her lips. "Was that wrong of me?" She sways her hips. "Was little Summer being naughty,  _ **Professor**_  Arc?"

_**Ladies and gentleman, I have to go. Summer has been a naughty little girl and needs a little discipline. If you are lucky, the author may get you the privilege on what I am going to do next.** _

"Ms. Rose, I am absolutely certain that you have violated our school's code of conduct," I say to her in a firm (playfully) manner. "What should we do about it, young lady?"

"I think I should be punished for my transgressions, Professor Arc," she tells me. "Please refrain me of this behavior."

I rub my hands together, eyeing the very extremity that will make contact with another part of Summer. "Step inside of my office, Ms. Rose. We can discuss our affairs in there."

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
